The invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of kiwifruit, Actinidia deliciosa×Actinidia chinensis ‘ZESH004’, as herein described and illustrated. The new kiwifruit variety ‘ZESH004’ was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing two unpatented kiwifruit selections: A. deliciosa hexapoloid female 40-10-14e.92×A. chinensis diploid male CK71—06 in the course of a planned kiwifruit variety breeding program. The cross was made in November 2000 at Te Puke, Bay of Plenty, New Zealand. The new variety was selected as 16-01-03h.02 and has been named ‘ZESH004’.
The new kiwifruit variety ‘ZESH004’ may be distinguished from presently available Actinidia cultivars by the following distinguishing characteristics:
The fruit of the new variety ‘ZESH004’ are high in sweetness (ripe brix) and vitamin C and are low in acidity compared with those of ‘Tomua’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,065).
The flesh of ‘ZESH004’ fruit are green in color at harvest but will change to a yellow-green color at warm temperatures, compared with ‘Hayward’ (non-patented ) and ‘Tomua’, which stay completely green regardless of storage temperature.
‘ZESH004’ are a cross between the Actinidia deliciosa and Actinidia chinensis species, compared with ‘Hayward’ and ‘Tomua’ which are Actinidia deliciosa species.
The fruit of the new kiwifruit variety ‘ZESH004’ mature earlier than those of ‘Hayward’.
The fruit of the new kiwifruit variety ‘ZESH004’ are much sweeter than those of ‘Hayward’ and have a tropical flavor, as well as standard kiwifruit flavors.
The fruit shape at the stylar end of the new variety ‘ZESH004’ is blunt with a slight indentation compared with that of ‘Hort16A’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,066), which extends into a characteristic ‘beak’.
The flesh of the new kiwifruit variety ‘ZESH004’ fruit is green-yellow in color when ripe for consumption, compared with ‘Hayward’ (non-patented) which is green in color.
‘ZESH004’ is tetraploid compared with ‘Hayward’ (non-patented) which is hexaploid.
‘ZESH004’ is tetraploid whereas its maternal parent (40-10-14e.92) is hexaploid, they can be distinguished by the fruit maturity timing, 40-10-14e92 is late maturing while ‘ZESH004’ is medium.
‘ZESH004’ is distinguished from its paternal parent (CK71 06—non-patented) as it is a female fruit bearing kiwifruit variety whereas CK71 06 is a male non-fruit baring kiwifruit.
Asexual propagation of the new kiwifruit variety ‘ZESH004’, at Te Puke, Bay of Plenty, New Zealand, by grafting shows that the unique combination of characteristics of the variety come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. In order to obtain true-to-type clones of the initial plant, asexually propagated plants were obtained by grafting dormant buds from the original seedling onto rootstocks.